


A Diplomacy Fail

by Bacner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot, Sansa doesn't like Dany, Sansa may've invented binoculars, Some Humor, some absurdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Across the multiverse, Dany tries diplomacy with Cersei. It fails. In completely unrelated news, Sansa may've invented the first binoculars in Westeros ever.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 10





	A Diplomacy Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to Martin and etc.

_Across the multiverse…_

“You don’t get it, you just don’t get it,” Cersei Lannister glared at Danyeris Targaryen. “There was a prophecy, an actual prophesy by an actual witch about my children having gold crowns and gold shrouds, and it has come true! They all died!”

“Yes, well, I too was going to have a son,” Dany glared at the older woman. “He was going to be the stallion that mounted the world. Only an ‘actual witch’ of my own double-crossed me and I lost him, prophesy be damned! You sure that your ‘actual witch’ didn’t just take you to the proverbial cleaners?”

Cersei looked at Dany as if the latter had personally spate into her porridge, (as the late and unlamented Aerys had done on various occasions to his courtiers, just because he could), took off an Ironborn battle-axe off the wall, and with a single statement – “Die already” she charged at Dany, who promptly fled like Hell behind and around Jon Snow, since her dragons weren’t quite within her reach, (and not to mention at this distance they were more likely to kill all of them, instead of just Cersei). As the two women ran around him, Jon could not help but to wonder just how this has turned out to be his life…

/ / /

“And now Jon is trying to fight off Cersei and her axe with his sword, but he’s either holding back, or just not that good fighting-off a furious Cersei at close quarters,” Sansa Stark continued to comment even as she looked through a pair of Myrish eyes. She has tied them together, and might have invented Westeros’ first binoculars, but that was not relevant; the fact that she was currently enjoying the misfortune (and misadventure?) of the other people was.

“Well yes, I suppose I am,” she agreed to Theon, (who was supposed to be either dead or the new Night King – no one was entirely certain which it was, not even Theo and Sansa themselves). “However, I am so, just so, tired of being the responsible and reliable and stodgy one, one who never gets to have any marvelous adventures, but rather the ones where Littlefinger got to sell me over to Ramsey Bolton instead. Believe me, that whenever Arya begins to wax poetic about having marvelous adventures in the post-war world, my marriage to Ramsey was the exact opposite to them.”

“And yet?” Yara Greyjoy, the captain of this ship, spoke up suddenly, when it became obvious that neither her brother Theon nor their uncle Aeron, (who all of this time had either been dead, lost in the Shivering sea, or the previous Night King – only Aeron knew, but he wasn’t telling), were going to argue with the current Queen in the North, (aka Sansa Stark). “Jon wasn’t a part of it-“

“No, but ever since he has ‘teamed-up’ with the Targaryen Dragon Queen he’s become an insufferable ponce instead,” Sansa said primly, even as she continued to watch. “Ooh and he’s getting pwned by Cersei here – she may not be anywhere as good as Arya or even lady Brienne, but she’s still better than I thought!”

There was a pause as the assorted Greyjoys and co. gathered around Sansa in order to pester her to share her proto-binoculars or whatever – Lannisters and Starks were not very popular on Iron islands, but the Targaryens were even less so; to see any Targaryen being flat-footed and on the defensive for a change sounded… really exciting!

“Fine,” Sansa rolled her eyes, as she handed her proto-invention to Theon and the rest. “Just remember to share.”

“Will do!”

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Night King and the Queen of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318078) by [qodarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qodarkness/pseuds/qodarkness)




End file.
